


Dance With Me

by devilsspy



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Dance!AU, F/F, Mild Language, might get a bit adulty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsspy/pseuds/devilsspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Sian are students in a dance company that don't get along. At least they don't think they do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song quoted in the story is this one - http://vimeo.com/16031237

As she entered the room her gaze swept all the faces present for that one particular person she hoped to see, though she would never actually admit it to them. At first she thought that perhaps they hadn’t come, which made her heart sink until she noticed the small group over to one side, the other ballroom dancers. Her breath hitched as the brown locks of one of the people in the group facing away from her sparked recognition. _So she came after all, surely just to show off_ , Sian thought as she stared a hole in the back of the brunette’s head.

Almost as if she had felt someone’s gaze on her, Sophie turned around to look in the direction of the doorway. She had been doing this almost all night ever since she had arrived, looking for that one person she hoped to see, though she would never actually admit that to them. This time however, to her surprise there she was, the blonde beauty who infuriated her to no end yet the one person she couldn’t take her eyes off of whenever she was around.

Sian quickly looked away when Sophie’s eyes met her own and went over to the bar to try and relieve some of her sudden anxiety. Sophie turned back around and joined in with the laughter following someone’s (she hadn’t been paying attention as to whom it was) joke but her eyes followed the blonde as she watched her drain her champagne glass instantly before getting another.

This was a big night for the dance theatre so they had provided an open bar for the night, the champagne especially to celebrate. Somehow Sophie thought however that Madame Sizorski would not approve of the amount of alcohol her dancers were regularly downing when they had performances that night and the next day. Considering that Sian was now emptying her third glass of champagne, Sophie wouldn’t be surprised if she wouldn’t be able to partake at all if she kept on drinking at this rate.

After the blonde put the third empty glass down she turned her gaze back to Sophie glaring, this time being the one to catch Sophie watching her and challenged the other girl by not looking away. Everything had always been a competition between these two, ever since the first day of the program when everyone had been introduced to each other and told what discipline of dancing they’d been assigned to. Ballroom was both Sophie and Sian’s first choice so they were thrilled to get in but then it came down to the lead parts, and there could only be one.

Normally both girls would have been able to sort it out in a friendly manner, or even been nicely competitive about it but due to certain circumstances that occurred that first day they had thought the other was out to get them and from then on a nasty rivalry had sparked, resulting in them always trying to get one up on each other. Everyone knew the score between Sian and Sophie, what they didn’t know however was about the tension that had also been rising between the two girls, especially over the past few weeks in preparation for the big performance.

They had both been staying back extra late to get as much practice in as possible which usually meant that they were the only ones left, Madame Sizorski trusting them enough to lock up when they were done. But there were just some routines you couldn’t practice by yourself so, begrudgingly, they had agreed to assist each other but like always this would lead to mean insults and snipes at one another as well as heated words.

Four days ago however, when they were the last ones there again at night practicing the routine as usual, their arguments got more heated then usual at one point and the girls ended up right in each other’s faces and personal space. The shouting was followed by heaving breathes being taken in a silent fury, still in each other’s face, and glaring before crashing their lips against one another’s. It was fast and hot and violent, and the kiss was over just as quickly as it had begun, leaving both girls stunned and speechless as to what had just transpired.

They both ran from the situation in their own way, Sian retreating home as fast as she could without any form of excuse, and Sophie letting her. The next day they rocked up back at the Dance theatre with everyone like normal and went about as if nothing had happened. They didn’t talk about it and treated each other with the same disdain as before but neither had forgotten the rush of emotions in that moment and now both couldn’t help but notice when they practiced together just HOW CLOSE they were to one another, where their bodies were touching, just how they looked all hot and sweaty, and it was driving each girl crazy to the point where they gave up fairly quickly on the first day and didn’t stay back later the following nights, making various excuses to the others as to the break in their pattern.

Now they stood across the room glaring at each other, forgetting about everyone else as it was just them in their own little world, not knowing what to do now but not wanting to be the one to make the first move.

Then the music started.

Both girls looked around them to see the others falling into place on Madame Sizorski’s orders as a mini performance was about to begin. Following the others, Sophie and Sian took their places as they each partnered with one of the boys, both not being able to take their eyes away from each other the whole time. As they moved around the dance space to the well rehearsed choreography they watched one another intently, breaking eye contact only when doing a spin but making sure to bring it back instantly after it was done.

When the song eventually finished, the watchers-on clapping their approval, the male partners the girl’s had been dancing with moved off to other partners (they weren’t blind, they knew their partners weren’t concentrating so decided to try their luck with other performers) leaving the girls standing slightly awkwardly by themselves.

Madame Sizorski seeing this ushered the girls over to one another telling them in her thick Russian accent, “You know both parts well, I know you do, just dance together. Don’t worry, no one will judge.” When Sophie and Sian just stared at her wide-eyed in shock she added, “Now girls, now! We can’t wait all day for you!”

So Sophie and Sian quickly crossed the dance space to stop the shouts of their mentor and not draw any more attention to themselves. They were a little too late in this department however as every eye of the dance troupe was on them, watching for the chaos they expected to ensue as ‘Sophie and Sian’, who they all knew hated each other, were being forced to dance with together.

The girls were petrified of what was happening but tried not to show it, taking each other’s hands to get into position.

Sophie automatically put her other hand on Sian’s shoulder but the blonde scoffed, “No, I’m gonna be the girl!”

“But Sian you do the twirl better,” Sophie hissed insistently.

“No Soph!” Sian reiterated. “I’M being the girl.”

Sophie was slightly taken aback with Sian’s use of her nickname so muttered, “Okay fine, whatever” and moved her hand to the small of Sian’s back, bringing her closer to herself.

Sian took a gulp and as the song came on and they started the dance with the others, trying to look anyway but on the girl in front of them as much as they could.

_Bup bup, bada bup badup. Bup bup, bada bup badup, bah bah._

_I, don’t tell anyone about the way you hold my hand I, don’t tell anyone about the things that we have planned I, won’t tell anybody, won’t tell anybody, they wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down._

“Closer girls!” Madame Sizorski barked at them as she came past and physically pushed them closer together so that there was now no space between them.

_Won’t tell anybody that you turn the world around I, won’t tell anyone that your voice is my favourite sound I, won’t tell anybody, won’t tell anybody, they wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down._

Sian gulped as she stared into Sophie’s eyes, not being able to avoid it now. Sophie herself couldn’t help but stare back, not missing how low cut Sian’s dress was or how she felt against her as they moved back and forth around the dance floor, Sophie dipping Sian occasionally only to bring her back up and resume full body contact again.

_I don’t need a parachute, baby if I got you. Baby if I got you, I don’t need a parachute, you’re gonna catch me, you’re gonna catch if I fall..._

Sian felt like she was going to explode if this went on much longer, as soon as she had seen Sophie that night she had mentally kicked herself upon realising that she had in fact been checking her out, albeit while glaring at Sophie. She was wearing that oh so tight dress, and her hair was looking amazing tonight, at least Sian thought so. Shaking her head to stop the thoughts that had been plaguing her lately from starting up again, Sian looked back into Sophie’s eyes but as soon as she did the brunette dropped her hands, leaving Sian feeling cold and vulnerable as Sophie dashed off in the direction of the doors that Sian had previously entered from.

The blonde just stood there in the middle of the dance floor staring in front of her, not being able to comprehend what just happened. Before she knew it or realised what she was doing Sian was out the doors running after Sophie, desperately searching for the direction the other girl had gone.

\---

Sophie splashed water on her face and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had of course gone to the one place people go when they’re in a situation that they feel they need to escape from pronto, the bathroom. However unlike most she didn’t give any excuses or explanations for the departure considering she felt that if she had tried to speak to Sian a) very little, coherent speech would have come out and b) she would probably have ended up instead snogging the face off of her. And then in the unlikely event that neither a) nor b) occurred and she somehow DID manage to get a sentence out there was then c) Sian would say something back to her (and possibly call her ‘Soph’ again) and that would probably result in a combination of both a) and b). So instead she had fled.

Turning around and leaning against the sink Sophie sighed and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell exactly she was gonna do about this all. It wasn’t as if she didn’t think Sian liked her back, the kiss they’d shared was enough alone to reassure her of that (and cause her heart to flutter just thinking about it). But then why did the blonde just make her so angry all the time? Sophie groaned in frustration and dropped her head in her hands. Her gaze shot up however when she heard the door open, her best and worst dreams coming true when she saw the blonde come through it, glaring at her like usual.

As soon as their eyes met however it was like a spell had been cast over them. No one spoke, no one looked away, they just stood there glaring at one another. And then just like that the spell broke and  they rushed towards each other, crashing into a kiss that was just as heated, if not more, than their first as their mouths battled one another for dominance.

Sophie spun Sian around and pushed her against the side if the cubicle, causing the blonde to release a small moan. Their hands grabbed at one another, pulling them closer into each other, it was as if they just couldn’t get enough of the girl in front of them. They would occasionally break the kiss for a quick breath of air, but it was never for long and before she knew it, Sophie’s hand had come up to cup Sian’s face, the other girl with her hands entangled in Sophie’s hair.

Sian led them forwards in the direction of the sinks, still fully attached to each other and when Sophie was leaning against it, much like she had been before, Sian moved her hands to the back of the brunette’s thighs and in one swift movement lifted her up onto the counter of the sink. Looking at her you wouldn’t have been able to guess that for Sian’s size she would be that strong, but it was part of the dancing and one of the reasons that despite the fighting and hatred, her and Sophie made such good partners, she did more than just the twirl well.

As tongues slipped into the exchange, Sian’s hand started creeping up the inside of Sophie’s thigh causing the brunette to moan loudly. Then something unexpected by both girls happened, Sophie murmured, “Oh god, I love you,” and both girls froze instantly.

Sophie started cursing herself in her head, surely she hadn’t just said that OUT LOUD? Wait a minute, since when did she love Sian? Oh god, she DID love Sian, just thinking it she knew it was true. Sian pulled her head back to look Sophie in the eyes, keeping her hands exactly where they were. After staring for what seemed to Sophie like eternity Sian asked, “Did you mean that?”

Sophie only wanted to escape Sian’s gaze, but the piercing blue eyes had her locked in that spell again and she couldn’t look away. She didn’t know what to do, admit to the person that made her life hell that yes, she did in fact love her (even though she had only just found this piece of information out about 7 seconds ago) or lie and make up some excuse.

But they were here weren’t they? Surely it takes two people to end up in the position they were in, no pun intended. What If Sian had feelings for her back?

Sian’s heart was in her throat, had Sophie really just said that? That she loved HER? Sian powers? She never thought that hearing those words from the girl in front of her would make her stomach flutter so much. But what if Sophie was just messing with her head? Just saying it to fuck with her. She didn’t think she could deal with the hurt if she put herself out there and it was all just a farce.

“Well?” She prompted again since the brunette still hadn’t said anything.

Sophie stared into her eyes and despite all her fear, all her reservations, a part of her yelling _No!_ , she whispered, “Yes.”

“What?” Sian’s voice broke.

“Yes,” Sophie repeated louder and with more conviction, screw ‘What if’s’, what did she have to lose? “Sian powers I think I love you.”

As soon as the words left her mouth no others could as Sian had attacked her so fiercely with her own, with so much passion that even IF she could physically talk, Sophie was rendered speechless. Sian’s tongue ran across her bottom lip and Sophie allowed her entrance immediately, Sian’s hand returning to what it had been doing before.

“I love you too,” Sian murmured against Sophie’s mouth breathlessly as she took a moment’s breath before continuing her tirade against Sophie’s grinning mouth with her own. The blonde’s hand had now reached fairly far up Sophie’s thigh, it now resting only inches from where Sophie could feel that she wanted it. But it was here that Sian stopped, not wanting to push the other girl.

Sensing Sian’s reservations, Sophie used her own hand to guide Sian’s the rest of the way, both of them letting out a guttural moan when the blonde’s hand connected with Sophie’s centre.

“Are you sure?” Sian breathed out, forcing herself to not just have her way with Sophie right then.

The brunette nodded her head furiously, kissing Sian’s neck as she replied huskily, “Please, I want ya, I want ya so bad.”

Sian needed no more persuasion, capturing Sophie’s lips again as she bypassed her underwear and entered her. Sophie groaned in pleasure and continued attacking the blonde’s neck as Sian started up a pace, thrusting herself further into Sophie with every movement.

Their breathing had both become heavy and ragged and as the pace was picking up, Sian bent Sophie’s leg slightly and the brunette could feel herself rapidly reaching that point. They were trying to push themselves as much into each other as they could, with the need to be as close to one another as they could get.

“Oh fuck,” Sophie panted, “fuck, Sian, I think I’m gonna-” Sophie let out a groan of ecstasy as she collapsed against Sian. The other girl just stood there holding her, feeling in a surreal place right now that couldn’t be touched by the outside world. That is until Sophie all of a sudden sat straight up and looked around, as if only just realising where they were for the first time. “Oh my god Sian, I can’t believe we just did that here,” she giggled. “Anybody could have walked in!”

Sian buried her head in Sophie’s neck to try and hide her own laughter but she couldn’t help it and Sophie slapped her arm trying and said with a smirk on her face, “It’s not funny!”

“Then why are you laughing?” Sian asked after catching her breath.

“I’m not!” Sophie giggled again.

Sian shook her head smiling and said, “Whatever,” before leaning into Sophie’s ear and whispering seductively, “we could always go again.” The brunette shuddered under the embrace and thought that she might actually just come again right then.

“Oh shit!” Sophie exclaimed suddenly, and not in the good, I’m just about to come way. “Sian what time is it?”

“Fuck!” Sian cursed as well as she checked her watch and realised that their performance was meant to start half an hour ago.

Sophie quickly got down from the sink and fixed her dress before joining Sian in trying to fix her hair in the mirror.

“Oh my god!” Sian gasped in horror. “What the bloody hell did you do to my neck?!”

Sophie looked to see Sian’s exposed neck in the mirror with what appeared to be an extremely large mark on it. Sophie snorted when she saw it and said meekly, “Oh, sorry about that.”

“Don’t laugh Sopheh, it’s fucking huge! There’s no way I can hide it!”

“Then don’t,” Sophie told her softly as she lent in to kiss Sian’s neck, pushing her hair away to get better access.

Sian moaned and could feel herself getting lost in Sophie’s touch. “We have to go,” she whispered, adding another longer moan at the end as Sophie stuck her tongue in her ear.

“I don’t care,” Sophie whispered back defiantly, turning Sian around so that she could capture her mouth again, she had really become addicted to her taste, she wondered what else Sian tasted like...

“What if someone comes in?” Sian managed to say, using all her will power to not just give in and let Sophie have her way, _and her way with me_ , Sian thought with a smirk.

That last question however was enough to get Sophie to pause and sober her thoughts a bit. As much as she could do this all night (and like hell she didn’t want to), she didn’t think she would ever be able to show her face again if Madame Sizorski were to walk in on them screaming out each other’s names in ecstasy.

Sighing, Sophie gave Sian a peck on the lips before admitting, “You’re right, I think I might actual die of embarrassment if it was Madame Sizorski as well.”

“Oh god, that would be the worst,” Sian groaned in agreement.

“How about you come over to mine after?” Sophie added hesitantly, not sure how Sian would respond or react.

The blonde just grinned widely and replied, “I’d love to.”

Sophie’s smile got just as big and they entwined their hands as they shared one last passionate kiss before leaving the bathrooms hand in hand.

When they got back to the main hall where the performance was taking place they both took a breath before opening the doors and going through.

“Dance with me,” Sophie whispered into Sian’s ear, sensing shivers down her spine.

Sian looked into Sophie’s eyes while pulling her towards the dance floor and replied with a grin, “Just try and stop me.”

No one turned around to look at them, not at first. The doors hadn’t made a loud noise and no one seemed to notice they had returned until they got to the beginning of the dance floor. The two of them just ignored the looks they were getting, the whispers as people looked on and Madame Sizorski’s smirks to herself (for Madame Sizorski being Madame Sizorski always knew that this would one day happen).

The girls moved into a space on the dance floor, hands still very much tightly entwined and took their positions and as they held each other’s gaze, a soft smile on both their faces, they danced. All the fights and resentment and anger they’d had towards one another didn’t matter, they would probably still fight with each other, that’s just who they were and in a way why they were attracted to one another. But right now none of that mattered, they had a performance to put on, they were going to dance.

So they did. They stayed in each other’s arms and danced the night away.


End file.
